This invention concerns transfers which move workpieces step by step between successive tooling stations within presses.
Speed and accuracy are essential requirements of transfers.
High moving mass of transfers limits the speeds which are attainable.
Hardened steel interengaging parts have been necessary to couple motions together. Attachment of transfer parts to press bolsters or tooling has been necessary to ensure the accuracy of movements. Changing transfers has required multiple steps requiring substantial uneconomical press downtime during installation and changing of transfers.
These and other problems continue to exist in the transfer art.